deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazo vs Turbo Mecha Sonic
Description NVSTMS.PNG|Scythe watch Nazo_vs_TMS.png|Gogeta64power Mecha Sonic vs Nazo Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Sonic Nazo Unleashed vs Super Mario Bros Z. Their goal: Gain all seven Chaos Emeralds and gain ultimate power. What's stopping them: Sonic, Shadow, and their annoying friends. And now, each other. Interlude Soul: The Chaos Emeralds. Said to hold infinite power, and turn thoughts into power. And these two fan made foes to fight Sonic and Shadow couldn't be more obsessed with them. ' Scythe: Nazo, the physical representation of pure negative chaos energy. '''Soul: ' 'And Turbo Mecha Sonic, the cybernetic psychopath who brought Mobius to it's knees. This is a...interesting match up seeing as they are not only OC villains, but have multiple continuity's to work with. ' Scythe: So, to keep things simple, we have decided to do the following: ''Nazo and TMS will NOT be scaled to official Sonic cannon. Only feats from this respective flash movies. '' ''SolarFoxProductions Sonic: Nazo Returns will NOT be used, seeing as the original creator of Nazo Unleashed has an official sequel planned which I feel takes priority. '' ''It should also be noted that Wrath of Nazo is not out when this was made, and this is only using feats from Nazo Unleased. '' ''Sense the SMBZ reboot is still at episode 1, TMS will only have feats from the original SMBZ. Also, the teaser of TMS fighting Shadic is being dubbed "non cannon" as SMBZ never got that far. '' '''Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul, and it's our joy to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATLE! Nazo Scythe: Chaotic, demonic, villainous. This is how many would describe the manifestation of pure negative chaos energy known as Nazo. Soul: Sooo, remember how in Sonic Adventure 1, 2 and Shadow The Hedgehog are used for a lot of evil? Well that Negative energy eventually took life as Nazo. ' Nazo: Background * Full Name: Nazo The Hedgehog * Height: 3'3" * Weight: 77ibls * Composed of pure negative chaos energy * The original OC evil hedgehog * Primary antagonist of one of the best Sonic fan films to ever made Scythe: Nazo had one goal. Get all 7 chaos emeralds, but there was one thing in his way: Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles. '''Soul: Fortunately, Nazo can manipulate chaos energy in combat for all kinds of chaos beams and blasts. ' Nazo: Chaos Powers * Chaos Control * Chaos Eruption * Chaos Torrent * Master Breaker * Flight Scythe: Nazo can rapid fire the powerful Chaos Eruption, or charge it into a powerful burst. Chaos Torrent is a charged up single fire blast that can only be used on the ground, and the Master Breaker is a giant energy ball of death and destruction. Oh, can he can bend time and space via Chaos Control, bla bla bla, you know how it works. 'Soul: Getting kinda lazy Scythe. ' Scythe: Eh. We've covered Chaos Control 3 times now. '''Soul: Anway's once Nazo brings all 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald into one spot, Nazo can power himself up into his Perfect Form: Perfect Nazo. Perfect Nazo * Gains a drastic boost over his normal form * Roughly 1000x stronger, probably more though * Gains Perfect Chaos Control * Can Absorb Chaos Energy to boost his strength Scythe: Perfect Nazo is the peek of Nazo's power. This form drastically overshadows Super Sonic and Super Shadow, even forcing them into a fused state. Perfect Nazo also allows for a buffed verson of chaos control known as Perfect Chaos Control, which makes normal Chaos Control male you look like your moving like a snail. Nazo's feats: * Overpowered base Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles * Survived a beating from Super Sonic and Super Shadow * Perfect formed overpowered Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and rivaled Hyper Shadic * Survived complete incineration, TWICE Soul: Obviously Nazo is one tough son of bitch. He's endured a beating from Super Saiyan Sonic and Shadow, and then went perfect and beat them. Oh, and survived being incinerated. TWICE! Nazo's flaws * Cocky * Chaos Energy is limited * Many attacks take a few seconds to charge * Rather small arsenal * Cannot track light speed movement in his normal form. Scythe: However, Nazo is very cocky. His chaos energy is note infinite and his arsenal of tricks is small. It doesn't help his attacks take a couple seconds to charge. That may not seem bad, but in a world of speedster's, that's a big flaw. Speaking of which, Nazo is unable to tracks light speed movements. Sonic: Hey, what if we tried lightspeed attack? Shadow: you never seace to surprise me. '' ''Super Sonic and Super Shadow charge their lightspeed attacks then dash off, Nazo unable to track them. '' ''Nazo: What's going on!? I can't track their movement!! Turbo Mecha Sonic Scythe: Ruthless. Heartless. Psychopathic. These words perfectly describe the ultimate Metal Sonic who brought Mobius to ruins, Turbo Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic: Background * Full Name: Turbo Mecha Sonic * Height: Unknown (taller than Sonic) * Weight: Unknown * Fusion of Metal Sonic and 3 other robot Sonic's * Legit killed most of the Sonic The Hedgehog cast * Primary antagonist to one of the best Sonic fan series ever made Soul: In an alternate timeline, where Metal was getting sick of loosing to Sonic, that Metal got the bright idea of fusing with 3 failed Metal Sonic's, becoming Turbo Mecha Sonic. And DAMN WAS THING AN UPGRADE!! Scythe: Dropping the Death Egg and killing Eggman in the process, Mecha went on a rampage, slaughtering everything and collecting the Chaos Emeralds. Soon, it was just Sonic, Mecha, and Mobius which wad been reduced to a burning wasteland of dead corpses. Soul: No thanks to his absurd array of weaponry. ''' Mecha Sonic: Arsenal * Chaos Control * Machine gun arms * Rocket Launchers * Chaos Energy Blasts * Grapple hook arms * Flight * Light Speed Dash * Spin Dash * Supernova '''Soul: Mecha Sonic is more armed to the teeth than Boomstick, which is defiantly saying something. His arms quadruple as Machine guns, Rocket Launchers, can fire Chaos Energy blasts and...fucking grapple hooks!? Scythe: Mecha Sonic and fly at hyper sonic speeds, fast enough to keep up with Sonic. And he can pull off Sonic's spin dash and light speed dash, the latter of which moves at light speed. Soul: And when Mecha beat the crap out of Sonic finally got all 7 emeralds...Shadow just Chaos Controlled them away. So Mecha went to Mario's world to get them. And when he gets 4 Chaos Emeralds be comes...Semi-Super Mecha Sonic... ' ''(Sounds of a script falling on the floor can be heard) '' '''Soul: I swear this is a worse name that Zero's boring "Ultimate Form". ' Semi-Super Mecha Sonic * Turns Gold like every Sonic Super Form * Massive power boost * Gains the Chaos Blast...the fucking raging demon!? * Needs only 4 Emeralds Scythe: This in the peek of Mecha Sonic's power. This form is powerful enough to make the combined might Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow useless, and even create a supernova powerful enough to destroy an island! He also gains Shadow's Chaos Blast and Akuma's Raging Demon. 'Soul: Your bluffing. ' Scythe: Am I? Mecha Sonic: Are you finished? Good. It's my turn. (Gif below plays) Scythe: Am I really? Mecha Sonic: Feats * Destroyed Yoshi's Island * Overpowered and beat down the Mario bros, Sonic and Shadow, and Yoshi * Killed all 5 Axem rangers * Killed all life on Mobius aside from Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman * Survived the Death Egg falling from orbit and crashing into Mobius, which shook the planet and created a smoke field blocking out the sun * Pulled of the Raging Demon despite being a soulless killing robot (actually that explains it) * Casually fought Sonic as light speed Scythe: Mecha can casually fight at the speed of light, has killed hundreds of helpless victims like Tails, Knuckles, the Axem Rangers, and reach powers where he can casually destroy and island, all with 4 emeralds. '''Soul: THEN WHY THE HELL DOES HE WANT ALL 7!? Mecha Sonic: Flaws * Base form Chaos Energy is not infinite * Believes he's unstoppable, often leaving him open to attacks * Has more difficulty against multiple opponents * Enough extreme force can knock the Emeralds out of him Soul: Well it's probably to avoid shit like this. Mecha is insanely cocky, believing he's unstoppable. This has actually led to leaving himself open to get his Chaos Emeralds stolen by Sonic and Mario. He also does not fight as well against multiple foes, and extreme brute force can knock the emeralds away from him. And like everyone else, base form Chaos Power is not infinite. Still, if this guy crosses your path, don't bother running. Your already dead. ' ''Mecha: Very well. If your so eager to throw your lives away, so be it. '' ''Mecha pulls out his 4 emeralds and turns into Semi-Super State. '' ''Mecha: I'LL CRUSH YOU!!! Death Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEEEEEAT BATTLE!!!!!! (SMBZ world, Mushroom kingdom) Sonic yelled out as he was flung through a few buildings, Struggling to find the strength to stand. He looked around, at the many dead toads, as well as the corpses of the Mario bros. Shadow and Yoshi had left with the last 3 Emeralds and Princess Peach, leaving Sonic as the last line of defense against Mecha Sonic once more, and once more he was nothing. Sonic: No...not again. Mecha: Surrender the Chaos Emeralds, and your death will be swift. (Evil robot laugh) ''At long last, I shall be free of you interrupting my plans. Sonic: hehe...the thing is...I don't have them. Mecha reached down and picked the blue hedgehog's limp, but still breathing body, up by the neck and began choking him, his eyes glowing a sinister red compared to Sonic's hopeful green. Mecha: Tell me where they are. The cyber psychopath contued to choke Sonic, his grip tightening to levels nobody could reasonably could survive. Suddenly, a chaos energy level spiked, and the two looked over to see Nazo, who was holding a dead Yoshi and barely breathing Shadow. Nazo: The 3 emeralds are mine. Mecha simply crushed Sonic's neck, tossing the blue body away as Nazo did the same to his two victims. The two stared down before Nazo spoke again. Nazo: Give me the Emeralds. Now. In response, Mecha Sonic rushed at Nazo. The battle had begun. ( Begin S&K theme of Mecha Sonic) Nazo countered and kicked Mecha into the air, then rushed up and rapidly began beating down. Mecha flew back and curled into a ball, ramming himself into Nazo to launch the hedgehog down to the ground, then slamming himself onto Nazo. Nazo blasted Mecha back and flew back, firing a few chaos energy blasts to send the Robot back. Mecha turned his arm into a gun and opened fire, the bullets bouncing off him as he rushed in and blasted Mecha point blank. Nazo: Hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!!! You are pathetic! I cannot believe you where the one who ruined both our world and this world. Mecha: ... ... ...very well. Considered your fate, '''sealed'. Mecha rushed forward and lunched Nazo through multiple buildings, teleporting behind him and blasting him in the back with a rocket to launch him into the sky. Mecha then rushed up and began beating down on Nazo with a brutal martial arts combo. Nazo suddenly turned and forced Mecha to miss an attack and blasted him to the ground, then teleporting onto the ground under Mecha Sonic and charging an attack to launch him up. Nazo: CHAOS TORRENT!! The blast sent Mecha up into the sky, seemingly gone. Nazo waited for the Chaos Emeralds to drop, only for Mecha to Chaos Control behind him and blast him with a powerful energy wave. Nazo flew into the ground, Mecha teleporting on top of him and began rapidly while forcing him on the ground, then doing a shin-shoruken type super uppercut. Nazo flew back and slammed into a building, teleporting up and creating the master breaker, a giant energy orb which he tossed at Mecha. Mecha tried to push it back, but it exploded in his face, destroying the city and launching Mecha into a mountain area. Mecha slammed into a mountain, creating a large hole in the side of the mountain. Nazo teleported over and fired a few blasts, destroying the mountain. Mecha rushed out and slammed his fist into Nazo's gut, following up with combo of punched and kicks before launching Nazo to the ground, slowly and dramatically floating down. Mecha: If your so eager to throw your life away, so be it! Nazo looked up and gasped as Mecha pulled out his 4 emeralds and turned gold, his power spiking dramatically. He bad become Semi-Super Mecha Sonic. Mecha: I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!! ( https://youtu.be/u1Z1PjFXYcs ) Mecha rushed forward ad blazing speeds and launched Nazo into the air, beating him around in the sky's. Nazo grunted and took multiple punched to the gut, Mecha then kicking him in the back followed by a spin-dash to the gut, and then multiple rockets exploding in his face. Nazo flew back through multiple mountains, all the while being pelted with energy blasts. He had to play smarted. Mecha flew down, slammed Nazo down onto the ground, then picked him up by his neck. Mecha: Pathetic. You where less of a challenge than the Axem Rangers, Sonic, or any of them. Nazo: You lack...a proper mind. You cannot use the emeralds in ways I can. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and the two warped to an alternate world. Sonic's world. At angel island. Mecha looked up. It was raining. The only light in the area was his golden glowing body. Mecha flew up, and his scanner picked up a high surgence of Chaos Energy. He flew over and saw Nazo standing atop the master emerald with all 7 chaos emeralds on the alter. Nazo laughed and transformed himself. Into his perfect form. Nazo: For your last moments on this pathetic planet, you may refer to me as...Perfect Nazo. Mecha roared out and rushed at Nazo, rapidly punching and kicking him over and over, only to realize he had done nothing. Mecha growled and flew back, blasting Nazo a few times and then attempting to spin-dash him, only for Nazo blast him away. Mecha slammed into the ground, one of his arms being torn off. Mecha charged up and began charging his chaos blast. Nazo warped down and began beating on the robot, nearly tearing him in half. Mecha suddenly grabbed Nazo by his neck again and yells out- Mecha: CHAOS!!! BLAST!!! The blast rushed out and destroyed most of the forest. Mecha stepped back, looking up gasping to Nazo almost unaffected. Mecha yelled out in anger and flew up, creating a Supernova to end everything. Mecha's semi-super form vanished, reverting back to his normal form. Mecha threw the supernova, Nazo opened his palm and stopped it, tossing it back at Mecha and adding his own power. Mecha held his arm out to stop it, only the supernova forcing past him and incinerating him. Nazo: None can defeat my perfection. Nazo is shown being attacked by a weak Shadow, toying with the black hedgehog. '' ''Mecha Sonic's Arm that was torn of is shown still laying on angel island. Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOjNsZAEcUo&t=10s Soul: AND BOOM GOES THE ROBOT!!! ''' Scythe: Mecha Sonic defiantly put up a good fight, and t be honest I was really torn on this fight. I LOVE SBZ's Mecha Sonic, and is honestly one of my favorite childhood villains. And he defiantly COULD have won this if Nazo lacked a higher form of power. '''Soul: Unfortunately for Scythe's childhood, Perfect Nazo was simply far too powerful, being able to actually destroy planet's if not for Shadic. Mecha, on the other hand, ranks in a island level at most. In base forms this match was actually pretty close, but comparing them at 100% showed that Nazo leagues above Mecha. Stats breakdown: Strength: Nazo Speed: Nazo Durability: Nazo Stamina: Equal Experience:Mecha Intelligence: Nazo Arsenal: Mecha Super forms: Nazo Soul: In terms of speed, while Base Nazo may be outclassed, Perfect Nazo was able to keep pass with Hyper Shadic, who would be much, MUCH faster that Base Sonic. Hell, Semi-Super Mecha could barely track Super Sonic, so there's no way he'd be able to track someone on par with Hyper forms. Scythe: It's similar for durability. Nazo is tanking blasts from much stronger forms than Mecha and surviving with relative ease. He's smarter, as he was shown to be more of a strategist than Mecha. Mecha Sonic was totally outclass though. Being a Metal Sonic meant he had a biggest arsenal to work with and had much more experience, but Nazo's raw Power, Speed, ability to survive everything thrown his way, and greater intelligence untimely won through. 'Soul: Mecha just couldn't stand up to this superNAZO. ' Scythe: The winner is Nazo. Next time 'Soul: NEXT TIME OOOOOOON DEATH BATTLE!!! ' Steve vs JesseCategory:Scythe Watch Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Sonic vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017